


Family Size Twizzlers

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: The Bus kids investigate who gets all the unhealthy snacks they eat while in the air.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Family Size Twizzlers

**Author's Note:**

> 7 more days!!!!
> 
> For the AoS Season 7 Countdown
> 
> Day 1:  
> Season 1, Buskids, Found Family
> 
> Enjoy!

They were grounded for a few days while Agent Coulson fixed the damage done to the Bus from all the excitement of the 0-8-4 incident.

Skye was bored. Agent May ordered them all to clean and organize their bunks, but the place was so small it took Skye only an hour. She found some squishy disgusting mass under her bed and vowed to never bring food into her bunk again, gummy bears particularly. She padded to the kitchen barefoot – even though Agent May had told her not to due to all the construction going on- and frowned when she realized the snack cabinet was empty. There were some disgusting gluten free biscuits on one of the shelves but nothing else. Usually that cabinet was stuffed with Twizzlers, Oreo cookies, M&Ms, and a variety of cereals. Skye used to think she was the only one who ate fruit loops out of the box until she caught A.C doing the same once at three in the morning.

After rummaging through the rest of the kitchen and coming up empty-handed, Skye headed down to the lab to look for Fitz or Simmons. They were arguing about something she did not completely understand so she just sat in one of the lab chairs and waited until their squabbling was done. It took longer that Skye thought. After ten minutes Fitz turned and saw her.

“What the bloody hell are you doing there?”

Skye raised her eyebrow at him. “Watching a free sitcom.”

  
Simmons smiled. “Hello, Skye. How can we help you?”

“We are out of snacks.”

“No we are not, there’s biscuits in the pantry,” Simmons said.

“She meant we are out of the good snacks, Jemma,” Fitz said, as he tightened a screw on a contraption he was building.

“Oh well.” Simmons rolled her eyes at Fitz and turned to Skye. “Put them on the list. We are due for restocking in a few days, anyway.”

“No way! All those unhealthy snacks do not come from big Shield,” Skye said, getting up and going to stand next to Simmons who seemed to be filing away reports on her tablet.

“Skye does have a point. All the supplies we get are packaged in boring boxes and seem to be general brands,” Simmons said, tapping her nails on the screen on the tablet.

“I wonder if someone else gets them,” Fitz said, twisting the screwdrivers between his fingers.

Simmons turned to him. “Yes, but who?”

Skye snorted. “Not Ward, that’s for sure. Dude looks at sugar and thinks he gained a pound.”

They all laughed.

“I bet you it’s A.C,” Skye said. “He looks like the type to crave Twizzlers late at night.”

Simmons hummed and Fitz shrugged. Skye realized they didn’t really care but now she was curious and still craved chocolate. The whole thing would have been forgotten had Agent May not walked into the lab. They all straightened up like it had been a command.

Agent May looked between the three of them. “I have to leave the Bus for a few hours. I trust it will still be here and not on fire when I come back?”

They all nodded simultaneously. She nodded back and turned to leave.

“Are you and A.C going out together?” Skye asked. She could tell Fitzsimmons were shocked.

Agent May stopped at the door and turned after a second. “No.”

“Oh so is Ward driving you?”

Agent May blinked at her.

“Just making sure you’re safe,” Skye said, raising her hands in a sign of peace.

“I’ll be back before the refueling is done,” Agent May said and left.

“You really have a death wish!” Fitz said.

Skye smirked. “I bet you it’s Agent May who does the shopping!”

“What? No way, Skye,” Simmons said, “She is healthier than Ward. Agent May doesn’t even drink coffee.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Yes, but I’ve seen her have breakfast with A.C before! She will eat whatever he puts in front of her. And look,” Skye nodded toward the lowered ramp. “Someone is picking her up. I bet you she is going to the grocery store.”

Simmons left her work and came to stand by Skye while they watched. She hummed.

“Well I hope she gets better biscuits,” Fitz almost mumbled.

“I heard that!” Simmons said.

“We should follow her,” Skye said, turning to Simmons with a grin.

“What? No! You heard Agent May!”

“Yes, she said she expected the Bus to be here, not that we couldn’t leave.”

“That was sort of implied,” Fitz said.

“It’s too late anyway, she is long gone,” Simmons said, getting back to her work.

“We _could_ track the Shield car. They all have a specific GPS tracking number.”

“Fitz!” Simmons slammed her tablet on the desk.

“Perfect!” Skye clapped from the excitement. “I’ll drive.”

“Fitz, we have been driving around for like a year and I don’t see it!” Skye said.

“Take a left,” Fitz said.

She huffed and cut the wheel too fast. Simmons groaned as she was squished to the right when the car turned.

“I think you’re tracking the wrong car, man.”

“It says it’s supposed to be in this lot,” Fitz said, frowning at the screen.

“Giant?” Skye asked, looking at the sign.

“Well, it is a grocery store,” Simmons said.

Skye smacked the wheel. “I told you guys.”

“Two seconds ago you said I had the bloody wrong car!”

“Come on, let’s go,” Skye rushed out of the SUV and almost forgot about Fitzsimmons.

They walked into the store and looked left and right but did not see any signs of May. Fitz and Simmons stayed close together while Skye walked ahead. She saw the wine section and bolted for it.

“Oh nice they have Pink Moscato!” Skye said, picking up one of the bottles and looking at the back label.

“There’s alcohol on the Bus,” Simmons said, tugging at Skye’s shirt. “Come on, Agent May isn’t here. She probably went to get her eyelashes done or something.”

“Skye, look!” Fitz said, smacking her arm repeatedly.

“What?” Skye put down the wine and turned.

Fitz was pointing toward the cereal aisle. A short brunette pushing a cart turned and went into it. Skye almost jumped from excitement.

“Told ya!” She pulled Fitz’s hand. “Let’s go, come on!”

“We are going to get into so much trouble,” Simmons said while she followed them.

Skye shushed her as they turned into the aisle and hid behind one of the stands holding animal crackers. They all watched as Agent May stopped in front of the cereals, took a step back, and placed her hands on her hips while she observed the varieties.

“This is so weird,” Skye whispered.

“How does she even know what we like?”

“I don’t, Agent Coulson didn’t give me a list this time,” Agent May said.

Fitz yelped and jumped so hard he knocked down a few animal crackers boxes. Skye snorted and covered her mouth.

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons said. She sighed as she bent down to pick up the mess.

Skye looked at Agent May who was standing in the middle of the aisle with her arms crossed, frowning at them.

“Come here once you’re done fixing that,” she said.

Skye walked to her first. “How did you even know we were there?”

Agent May stared at her. “I’m a Specialist.”

Fitz and Simmons hurried over. Simmons kept twisting her fingers. “I’m so sorry, Agent May! These two wouldn’t listen and—

“Just pick whatever cereal you like so we can move on to the next aisle,” Agent May said.

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other. Skye grinned and almost bounced on her feet. She reached for the Fruit Loops, picking up two boxes.

“A.C likes these too,” Skye said, looking at Agent May.

She nodded, watching Fitz put a box of Lucky Charms in the cart. Simmons sighed as she looked around.

“They are out of the Honey Bunches of Oats,” she said.

Skye and Fitz made a gagging face.

“What? They are healthy!”

“No, they are also full of sugar,” Agent May said. “You can have some of my oatmeal, Simmons, until we find you some. They gave me a double supply of that last month.”  
Simmons smiled and nodded.

They all followed Agent May to the next aisle, which held the drinks. Skye smiled when she watched Agent May struggle to get the Gatorade on the upper shelf. Fitz got it for her, and she actually _smiled_ at him. They all got to pick a drink each and moved on to the next aisle. Agent May didn’t seem like she was on edge, or in a rush to go. It almost looked like she was enjoying this.

“Yes!” Skye said as she rushed forward when they reached the candy aisle.

“One candy each,” Agent May said.

“Oh, come on! We don’t even know how long we will be in the air for. And A.C goes through Twizzlers like they are a meal.”

Agent May rolled her eyes but did not protest so Skye grinned and dumped six family-size bags of Twizzlers in the cart, along with two bags of M&Ms, and gummy bears. Fitz picked a variety of chocolate bars and trail mixes, while Jemma only got black chocolate.

Skye observed Agent May as she moved across the aisle to the shelf that held nuts. She read the labels carefully and came back with a can of toasted almonds and one of peanuts. Skye smiled when she saw her also place a container of dark chocolate pieces covered in sea salt. They all followed Agent May once they were done.

“You know, I do not think I’ve ever been taken to the grocery store as a kid,” Skye said, already munching on a Twizzlers.

Simmons turned and gave her a sympathetic smile. “My parents worked a lot, so I don’t remember going with them either.”

“Money was always tight for my mum so I remember her always trying to get the cheapest things and always putting something back at the cash register,” Fitz said.

Skye smiled. “Thanks for making me feel better guys.”

“My mom traveled a lot for work, but I used to always go to the Chinese market with my father,” Agent May said, while reading the back of a pancake mix box.

The three of them blinked at her until she looked up.

“What?”

“I think that was the most words I’ve ever heard you say, Agent May,” Skye said.

Agent May rolled her eyes and placed the box in the cart. She frowned for a second and placed a second one in. Skye grinned.

“A.C is good at making those pancakes for sure.”

She thought she was seeing things when Agent May smirked. “Ice-cream and we are out of here.”

It was the same scene in the freezer aisle. Agent May said one pint each, they all protested. Skye got two pints of Ben and Jerry’s Brownie Batter ice-cream, and a big tub of the store brand chocolate ice-cream for emergencies. Fitz picked up all the crazy flavors while Jemma stuck with her coconut milk ice-cream. Skye watched Agent May while she picked up a box of matcha green-tea ice-cream bars and smiled.

“Let’s go,” Agent May said after she observed her cart for a moment. “We are already behind schedule.”

Skye helped her unload the cart and snuck another Twizzlers. Agent May pretended she didn’t notice. Fitz and Simmons argued about how all grocery stores should have plexiglass to protect the cashiers.

“Holy shit, that’s Coulson’s credit card!” Skye said when Agent May took out the card to pay.

“Yes, it is.”

“Wait, so he pays for this stuff out of pocket?”

Agent May turned to look at her. “Can you imagine trying to justify six bags of Twizzlers on an expenses report?”

Skye giggled but made a mental note to give A.C some money when she got paid, not that she was sure she was getting paid at any point. They all followed Agent May out of the store. An agent was waiting with the trunk of the SUV open.

“Agent Davis, load everything in the back and drive to the Bus. I’ll drive these three back or they might get lost.”

“Of course, Agent May.” Agent Davis took the shopping cart.

“We should stop for ice-cream,” Skye said, as she got in the front seat.

“No, no more sugar for you,” Agent May said, starting the car. “Buckle up.”

“We didn’t get Ward anything,” Fitz said.

“He doesn’t eat anything,” Agent May said as she drove off the lot.

Skye, Fitz, and Simmons laughed.


End file.
